Justice and pizza really do go well together
by KittyKattyLOL
Summary: My Teen Titans writing-thingy. Expect lots of fluff!
1. Too much tofu

**AN: I don't know what AN means. I don't own this lovely couple, nor the tower they live in (;_;). This is my first TT story, so please give constructive critisim. Enjoy!**

"Numbskull..." Raven thought to herself, glaring down at the river of slobber leading from Beast Boy's mouth to a lake of it on the floor, and the slow motion waterfall from the side of the table to the kitchen floor. She sighed and shook her head. This was the third time she had found him like this this week, and it was only Wednesday. She parted her cloak and placed a cold hand to his forehead, looking for a fever. She drew her hand back almost instantly out of fear she would sear it on his oven-top of a face. Last time Beast Boy was this sick, Robin had gone crazy and nearly killed himself over a paranoia of Slade, even though the villan had fallen into a molten pit of lava weeks before. Thankfully, their young leader had regained his sanity and realized that he was simply seeing things.

She was jolted from her flashback as she heard Starfire scream in terror. The rest of the Titans were scaring themselves to death watching horror movies in the TV room. Raven had been reading one of her ancient books when Beast Boy had declined Cyborg's request to a scary movie night, and after the fiasco last time Raven watched a horror movie, it was understood she didn't want to participate. She looked out the window, away from the drooling green changeling and towards nighttime Jump City. It was pouring down rain and it seemed deafening in the eerie silence, except for the occasional scream from the living room. She looked away from the dazzling lights of the city and back to her best friend. Raven hated to admit it, but sometimes she felt as though not even Starfire knew her as well as Beast Boy. Seeing him so sickly and weak somehow reminded her of their daily antics. He would tease and rile her, and she would put him down with biting and sarcastic remarks that he knew she never meant. Careful not to touch the immense amount of saliva pooling from his mouth (She really did sometimes wonder how on earth he managed to salivate so _much!_) she hoisted one of his arms over her shoulder and placed another hand on his face to make sure he didn't drool all over her. A violent shiver shook her body as she felt his slobber seeping through her fingers and beginning to run down her arm. Raven lifted him up and half-carried his unconscious body to his room and opened up the door. As she lay him on the bottom bunk of his bed, he began to stir and swat at the air feebly. Once she lifted her hand away from his face, a small gasp escaped her lips as she discovered that it was covered in blood, snot and spit. She looked down at Beast Boy, who had blood and snot smeared over a significant part of his face. She sighed, glanced at her now red hand, then to the green boy with a nosebleed, then left him teetering precariously over the side of his bed to go get some tissue and gauze.

Once she returned, Beast Boy was sitting upright on his bed attempting to get the various mix of bodily fluids off of his face, but only succeeded in smearing it around further.

"Oh quit it, you idiot. You're just making it worse." She scolded, smacking his hand away. He giggled slightly, then spied the tissues in her hand.

"Hey, ubb...Raben? Can I hab sub tissue?" He asked, his voice nasally from the cold. "Sure." She replied, thrusting the tissues at him hastily. He chuckled slightly, but drew back and sneezed loudly.

"Great. I just washed this." Raven growled, glaring at her cloak. She was covered in spit and snot. "Heh. Sorry. I'll cober my mouf nest tibe." He snuffled, cleaning himself up. Raven rolled her eyes and watched as he patched himself up.

"How did you get a nosebleed, duface?" She asked suddenly, making him jump.

"I dudo. I was eating tofu, thed it just kida wedt all black. Thed I wake up to falling od my floor." He replied, waving his hands about. She raised her eyebrows.

"Great. You're such a tofu glutton you knocked yourself out. Now finish up and go to sleep so I can get to a less contaminated place." She mocked, taking his used tissues, "I'll be right back." And once again she left the changeling. when she returned, he was snuggled up in his bed, but the smirk on his face told her he had something mischievous in mind. The bandage he had applied earlier was wrapped rather sloppily around his head to hold the gauze in place.

"Go to sleep." She sneered, scowling at his smug smirk.

"I would, but I deed a 'Good-Dight kiss!'" He snortled. She slammed the door and hoped he hadn't seen the raging blush she knew was there. Raven walked quickly away from the sounds of Beast Boy's guffaws.

Maybe he didn't think of them as just friends, she thought. Or maybe he knew they weren't just friends.


	2. Secrets spilled unwillingly

**AN: No ownership here. Why is Rae so easy to write in the POV of? I feel like Rae is kind of out of character, but I guess that's for you to decide. Here you go.**

* * *

"Ooooh! What's this one?" Beast Boy yelled, playing with another bottle he'd found in the storage containers the Titans had confiscatedfrom H.I.V.E Five.

"BB, Would you quit that? Come play some video games!" Cyborg shouted over the couch. Beast Boy set it down, and got another.

"Nah, dude. This is cool! I mean, how did H.I.V.E get their hands on this stuff, anyway?" He stared wide eyed at the tiny font on the front of a blue colored bottle.

"I don't know, and I don't care. That's Robin's job to figure out. And stop shouting. I'm trying to read." Raven growled, growing more agitated as Beast Boy and Cyborg continued to shout their conversation, which was completely ridiculous considering they were in the same room.

"Sorry, Rae." Beast Boy replied, getting a new bottle and sloshing the contents around. Cyborg simply nodded. Beast Boy suddenly jumped up and ran over to Raven. "Dude!" He shouted in her face. She begrudgingly looked over the top of her book to see Beast Boy staring intently at her.

"What?" She snapped. "I can't read this, dude! It says 'Truth Ser-Truth Seehr-'" He stuttered, attempting to read the word. She grabbed the bottle out of his hands.

"It says 'Truth Serum', you idiot." She replied, reading further. This serum had some very interesting side effects. A devious idea sprouted in her mind.

"What's it do?" He asked, trying to grab the bottle.

"It doesn't say. It says that you should drink it though." She replied dully, handing him the bottle.

"Yea BB, take one for the team and figure out what it does!" Cyborg piped in, seemingly catching on to Raven's plan. Beast Boy examined the purple bottle in his hands with wide eyes, then smiled.

"Ok, dudes. Bottoms up!" He giggled before uncapping the bottle and chugging half of it. Cyborg and Raven both stared at the green changeling as his eye twitched and a frown grew on his face. A grumbling sound came from his stomach.

"BB?" Cyborg ventured, growing concerned. Beast Boy let out a loud, long belch and began laughing. Cyborg began chuckling as well, but Raven simply raised her eyebrow skeptically. She shut her book and laid it aside.

"I don't feel any different..." Beast Boy said, a puzzled frown replacing his idiotic grin.

"Just wait a minute. Stop being so impatient." Raven scolded.

"Cy, You know that time that you spent three hours baking a ham and it mysteriously disappeared? I took it and fed it to one of the sharks that swim below the T Tower!" Beast boy suddenly blurted out, then clamped a hand over his mouth. Cyborg's eye twitched as Starfire entered the room.

"You did that? I thought Silkie ate it! Man, that ham was like 40 bucks! Why'd you do that?" Cyborg shouted, pointing to the gigantic mutant moth larva that Starfire was currently holding. A small smile grew on Raven's face.

"Greetings friends! What is this speak of ham and the Silkie?" Starfire asked, a puzzled smile on her face.

"Starfire needs to brush her teeth more often! She smells like those zorkaberries! They reek!" He blurted again, growing slightly red. "I'm sorry Starfire! I didn't mean that!" He yelped, eyes wide in fear of what secret he might spill next.

"Beast Boy! You are the hypocrite! You smell of the Toe-Fu!" Starfire shouted angrily, storming off. Raven raised her eyebrows, waiting for his next spill. Cyborg inspected the back of the bottle.

"Ohh, looky looky. Says here that it makes you fess up lies you've told, and secrets you have. Keep talkin', B!" Cyborg laughed, slapping his knee.

"I have a set of our action figures, and sometimes I play with them! Sometimes I make the teeny Robin dude smooch the teeny Starfire dude!" He blurted out once more, hoping his mind wouldn't linger on the subject of romance. Cyborg was hunched over, laughing as hard as he could. Beast Boy noticed Raven was smiling.

"I'll be sure to tell Robin that." Raven smiled smugly.

"Oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man." He said, trying to drive thoughts of Raven from his mind. "I have a crush on you, Raven!" The inevitable comment escaped his lips, then he turned absolutely scarlet. Beast Boy firmly planted two hands over his green mouth and shook his head as vigorously as possible. Raven sat in awe, mouth and eyes agape, a slight blush also spreading across her own cheeks. Cyborg fell off the couch.

"How...?" Raven rasped out, still partially shocked into silence. Beast Boy gave her a panicked look, then liquefied and reformed into a mouse and scurried off hurriedly towards his room. The pitter-patter of tiny feet was soon out of earshot.

"I knew he liked you, but I didn't think...Man. Little grass stain's probably scarred for life." Cyborg said with a loud exhale, sitting himself back on the couch with wide eyes. Raven slowly turned to face him.

"Why would...how could- I'm going to go meditate." She replied, surrounding her book in a black aura and returning it to her hands. She got up and walked towards her own room, leaving Cyborg to play games by himself.

"Yo, Rae!" Cyborg shouted.

"Yes?" She replied, turning around.

"You should probably go 'pologize to B. I mean, you did make him drink that, and the little dude's probably never gonna come out of his room again, knowing how many times that you've used him for target practice." He raised his eyebrows.

"Ok," She grumbled, then set out for Beast Boy's room.

Once she arrived, she hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Starfire! How many times are you gonna tell me you brushed? I was just kidding, dude!" Beast Boy's muffled voice came in a shout from behind the door.

"No. It's me, Raven." She rasped dully. Suddenly there was a loud "Gah!" And a crashing sound.

"Beast Boy's not here! It's just me, uhh...Starfire!" Beast Boy shouted in a high pitched voice nothing near Starfire's.

"Where did Beast Boy go? I heard him here just a second ago." Raven smiled slightly. Beast Boy's excuses were always ridiculous.

"He umm...jumped out the window!" He replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"To go swimming!" He yelled.

"With the sharks?" She felt a giggle rising up. Beast boy was...fairly funny, but she'd never had the urge to express the fact she enjoyed his moronic humor before.

"Err...Yes! He morphed into a shark dude before he jumped out!" He shouted shakily.

"Since when do _you_ say 'Dude'?" Raven almost let the giggle escape, but she would probably just hurt his feelings more by laughing. She heard a grunt and a slap of skin against skin, which Raven presumed to be Beast Boy facepalming.

"Raven! Why do you stand at the Green One's door? Is he not allowing you to enter?" Starfire called from down the hallway. Raven let the giggle escape, and she heard Beast Boy let out a squeak. She decided to go along with it.

"Starfire! I thought you were in Beast Boy's room!" Raven cried mockingly. Starfire only gave her a puzzled look as a particular green colored mouse squeezed out from under Beast Boy's door, but got caught in the doorway, not being small enough to pass through the minuscule space between the solid steel door and the carpet. Raven gave the small creature a skeptical look, then shooed him back into his room. After he squeezed back inside, Raven opened the door. Beast Boy looked to her with fear in his eyes.

"Ok, dude. Before you beat my brains out, give me a 3 second head start, ok?" He asked, still sporting a raging blush across his cheeks.

"I didn't come here to beat you up. I came to apologize for making you drink that stuff, but I still have some beatings I forgot to attend to, if that's what you want." She replied, smirking slightly. His eyes widened and he shook his hands vigorously in front of his face.

"Nonononono! I'm good, dude. You seriously came to apologize?" He ventured, blush growing in intensity.

"Yes, I did. It was wrong of me to make you spill your secrets without your consent. Obviously, there are some "_secrets_" you'd rather the whole tower not know, and I'm ok with that. I'm sorry." She apologized, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around a baffled Beast Boy. He tensed up and let out another squeak, but soon melted into her and hugged back.

"You're serious? About keeping the "_I like you_" thing between us and Cy?" He asked.

"You have the "_feelings_" for Raven? Should Robin know? On my planet, it is normal to tell the leader of a group you are involved in about such feeling of joy and compassion for another!" Starfire shouted with glee from across the hallway. Beast Boy instantly tensed up and let out a small squeak, then detached himself from Raven with what seemed to be impossible speed. She stole a glace at him and his blush spread on his cheeks, ears, and neck now.

"Starfire! Why didn't you leave?" Raven asked, a small blush returning to her cheeks, out of embarrassment, or something else... she wasn't sure.

Starfire looked shamefully down at Silkie, her usual smile gone, "I am sorry, friends. Raven apologized to you as I was leaving, and the curiosity was too great, so I did not depart because I wished to know why Raven was sorry." Beast boy let out a groan and retreated back farther into his room.

"Staaaaaaaaaaar! Shhhhh! Don't shout to the whole tower! On Earth, it's kinda a secret!" He whined.

"I apologize, Beast Boy. I will not tell Robin of the happiness." Starfire said glumly.

"Thanks, Star." He replied, morphing into a raven, and flying over her head. After he was gone, Raven shook her head.

"Not a word. Not even about the hugging." She mumbled coldly, staring expressionlessly at Starfire. She lifted an orange hand to her lips to hide her happy grin and blush, but let out a giggle.

"Do not worry, friend Raven. I shall not tell Robin of the feelings. Or the embracing of friend Beast Boy." She giggled, then flew off, her joyful giggles echoing through the tower.

Raven placed a hand on her forehead and began to walk back to her room. The only thing she felt like doing now was going for around eleven hours of meditating. Hopefully more, if she could manage it.


End file.
